1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anchorages for elastic lingoes (or "elastics") of a weaving loom harness.
2. Discussion of the Background
Elastic lingoes have been, for some years now, increasingly used in favour of the older weights. Conventionally, an anchorage for the elastics comprises a U-shaped channel section extending across the loom having tranverse pins (transverse to the section, which is to say extending in the warp-wise direction of the loom) mounted in holes drilled in the two uprights of the U-section, a further U-section or like member being provided outside the first to stop the pins falling out. Each pin has a plurality of lingoes looped or tied or clipped to it so that the density of the warp in threads per unit length is several times the density of the pins.
However, the dense packing of the lingoes in the channel section member means that it is difficult to clean. Unfortunately, this is an area where dust tends to accumulate, and furthermore the reciprocatory action of the lingoes tends to compact the accumulation.